Midnight Reminiscence
by xxFallxInxLovexx
Summary: She loved to tease before a battle, she liked to think of it as a necessity; she anticipated it even more than the victory


_About 2 and a bit hours of sloppy writing later and vuala! _

_It's a bit cliche, but it sort of sums up my opinion of Neji and Tenten's relationship (which is damn hard to summarise!) =_=_

_Will hopefully finish! Only the introduction of the whole story, but panda-chan is extremly tired ^^ _

_enjoy..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mightnight Reminiscence <span>**

"So, which weapon would you like me to use?" A devilish smirk flickered across her features as she continued to play with her opponent. Her fingers skimmed at the handles of the numerous, deadly weapons that rested around her, blades firmly pinned to the unfortunate ground underneath, the earth now permanently scarred. She loved to tease before a battle, she liked to think of it as a necessity; she anticipated it even more than the victory.

If her challenger had been anyone other than Neji Hyuuga, they would have had to have the courage of a pack of lions to still be standing without being phased by her dangerous message. He watched her as she danced among her weapons, the blades reflecting her body in the glare of the moonlight. It was like his own private performance, though she didn't need an audience for her training to be a spectacle. Since the team had gone their own separate ways, it had been many months since he was able to watch her show again; not that he would ever admit that he missed his ex training partner, his overly stubborn ego overpowered the majority of his emotions.

Neither of them knew exactly what had drawn the two of them outside that particular night, each had their reasons, but some fate had brought the duo together, and being skilled and curious ninja, they each eyed each other up, the question of challenge lingered in the air.

Tenten had started it, she usually did. Her quick-tempered personality had previously leaded her into unnecessary battles; though the opponent was quick to regret even laying eyes on her.

She wouldn't accept no as an answer. She pouted, pleaded, and came close to begging before Neji finally admitted defeat, letting her take him by the hand and drag him to their old training ground. It hadn't changed a bit. Memories of countless hours of training, rivalled spars and endless lectures by their teacher flooded into their brains, each in time smiling brilliantly.

"Seems odd, doesn't it?" Neji didn't answer; the question loitered between the pair, content without answer.

Taking positions, each took their time in assessing one another admiring the change in one another. They had each grown stronger, there was no denying that, but something different had grabbed their attention.

Tenten no longer saw a pained boy in her presence, but a man with an open future. He himself had changed, becoming more open with everyone and leaving the strict destiny nonsense behind him. She remembered how it had ruled him, and how their team struggled for months to bond because of his horrific past. Her genin years consisted of her enduring the constant tension, his own aura sometimes too much to bear. She usually made friends rather easily; she didn't like to be left on the side and enjoyed the attention that came with her incredible talent of wielding weapons. So when it came to the famous Neji Hyuuga, she couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to bond with her, and it hurt her tremendously. Yet, it took a mere defeat from a mouthy blonde to finally relieve him of his families cursed burden. His features were relaxed, no longer tense, and he was no longer blinded by misery. His clueless expression softened her own, forgetting her reserved, combat self and completely oblivious to the Neji's own investigation on herself.

She was a complete mystery. Usually he could read people like a page on a book, but not her, like she was written in invisible ink. It frustrated him, how little he really knew about her. How he would study her from a far, watching every step she took, every flicker of a wrist, each change of expression. Memorising her was one of his more hidden habits; he would never let anyone catch him. He admitted, he was ashamed that he did such a thing, nothing more than a closet stalker. Yet, every now and again, he found himself just aimlessly staring at her, his own puzzle. And damn, he would figure her out one day. Despite tried effort, there she stood, still a clouded vision lingering in his blind spot. However bewildered he was in past years couldn't hide her indescribably beauty she possessed now. She was a fine figure of a woman and a superb ninja, her faultless talent propelling her into numerous victories and triumphs. He slyly smirked to himself, his pearly teeth visible.

'But not this time'

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for taking the time to read this =) appriciate it! <em>  
><em>Feel free to review!<em>


End file.
